


The First Ride

by BiffElderberry



Series: Dragon Rider [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Other, Oviposition, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: He gulped as he looked up at his dragon. Gone was the kind beast that had patience with his misplaced heroism and foolhardy brashness. The eyes that looked back at him now were filled with lust and desire.





	The First Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).



> I swear my writing has two modes, either unbelievable cute and fluffy or so fucked up I just can't even. I think this is by far the “weirdest” kinky thing I’ve ever written, I just I saw the prompt and I couldn’t help myself? Though I did take it a fair bit farther than the prompt because I added the ovi and the birthing and all that. Uhm, I do have to thank OP for the prompt though, because I saw it and couldn’t stop thinking about it, and that really made work more bearable. Though now I feel like a disgusting pervert, so there is that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

He didn't know what happened. They had been riding to the Gate of Le'sa for Arboth's next season, but Isenris had stopped to help the village of Redbard deal with some rogue highwaymen. They had hastened back onto their next stop, losing only a day of travel time, but then Aboth had dropped him and flown off. Now Isenris was stranded in the middle of nowhere with nothing but his emergency kit, which only contained his emergency food, water, a blanket, a small medic kit, and of course the dragon heat kit - which he was required to keep on his person at all time. Slowly, Isenris put the pieces together.

When a dragon felt the urge to mate, they would go to prepare a nest for their mate. They insisted on doing this alone, without their mate, and would go to extreme measures, such as dropping their rider in the middle of nowhere in order to get away. Now, normally a dragon would look for another dragon to mate with, but there were fewer and fewer dragons in the world, which was why Isenris had been ordered to take Arboth to the Gate of Le'sa where there was an available dragon to be his mate. However, if there was no dragon to mate with, a dragon would turn to its rider. After all, the dragons saw their riders as other dragons, if much smaller. If the rider refused, then the dragon would go to search for some other mate, be they willing or unwilling. 

Which was why Rider Code demanded a rider in this situation to always allow the dragon to mate with them. First off, dragon eggs were rare and they needed as many as possible to continue the program. Second off, a dragon in season could level an entire town in a matter of minutes looking for an acceptable mate. 

Isenris gulped as this realization washed over him. He now highly regretted the pitstop in Redbard. 

He shrugged off his pack and, with shaking fingers, dug out the dragon heat kit. This particular kit contained various salves and potions to allow him to mate with his dragon. Their instructor had been quite vivid in his description of the proper procedure. He then hurriedly removed his pants and stuck them back in his satchel. 

He opened the kit and considered the two vials inside. One was an oil he was to use to prepare himself for Arboth. The other was a muscle relaxant. He started with the muscle relaxant. It took him a few tries with his shaking fingers to uncork the potion and downed it in a single gulp. He grimaced as the foul taste hit him. He grab a swig of water from his canteen before returning to the other vial. 

He knew in theory what he was supposed to do, but he had never actually done it before. He considered his options and decided to lie in the softest grass he could find. He uncorked the oil and smeared some on his fingers. 

Isenris gulped as he lowered his hand to his opening. He could do this, he told himself as he circled his hole with his finger. He had to do this. His instructors had told cautionary tales of riders who did not properly prepare for their dragons. Steeling his nerves, he slipped his finger inside. 

It wasn't too bad, he decided, wiggling his finger and slowly pushing it deeper and deeper. The muscle relaxers were working, keeping him from tensing up. It was also having an effect on his brain, everything felt fuzzier, warmer, a little less threatening. This wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. 

He slowly pushed a second finger in alongside the first. He was actually finding this rather pleasant. His cock was slowly swelling and he was really warming up to the idea of mating his dragon. He brought his free hand to his cock and stroked it. 

He shook his head, he had to remain focused. He returned his focus to the fingers in his ass, twisting them experimentally. He gasped as pleasure shot up his spine on a particularly angled twist. 

There was resistance as he tried to push the third finger in. He reached blindly with his free hand for the oil, almost knocking over the vial. Luckily, he was able to grab it and pour some more onto his fingers. With a push, he was able to get the third finger in. 

He began to pump his fingers in earnest. He had wasted too much time already and he thought he could faintly hear the Arboth's beating wings as he returned for him. He grabbed his cock with his free hand, pumping it in time with the fingers in his ass. 

A moan escaped his lips when his fingers brushed over that spot again. He paused the hand on his cock to try and slide his pinky in alongside the other fingers. It was a tight fit and Isenris could feel tears prickling at the edge of his eyes. He began to truly panic.

When introducing their fledgling riders to the idea of mating their dragons, the instructor had had them all make a fist. He told them to consider the size of their fist and imaging that inside them. Then he had said that their fist was still smaller than a dragon's girth, and that anything less in preparation was not enough. 

Still Isenris pushed on, pumping the four fingers in and out as much as he could. He already felt so full with just four of his fingers inside of him. He had no idea could ever hold his own fist, much less a dragon's egg. 

The sound of Arboth's wings was much louder now. Even if Isenris had been imagining it before, he most certainly wasn't now. He poured the rest of the oil onto his hand and tucked in his thumb. With his eyes screwed shut, he pushed, groaning as the pressure on his hole grew. Finally his thumb joined the rest of his fingers inside his own body.

He gasped at the feeling, slowly pumping his hand. He was so full. Now, no matter how he moved his hand, he could feel it pressing against his sensitive spots, sending lightning up his spine. He moaned, grabbing his cock and pumping it in earnest. 

He felt his body tightening around his wrist as orgasm washed over him. Come spurted out of his cock, landing on his shirt. Not that it mattered, his actions would be much more visible by the time they made it to the next fort. 

A shadow fell over his face as Arboth descended towards the field. Isenris had just enough time to pull his hand out of his ass before two clawed paws wrapped around his arms and lifted him into the air. He fumbled for the oil, trying to grab it, but there wasn't enough time as he was removed from the field. 

This was it, he realized. He hoped he was ready for what was to come.

The flight was over fast. Arboth dropped him in an abandoned field not far away from Redbard, where they had just come from. At least Isenris hoped it was an abandoned field, if not the dragon council would have to pay for the damages Arboth had done, and some farmer and his family were about to get an eyeful of his dragon mounting him. 

Isenris landed on his feet, but he was not steady. He stumbled forward, managed to twist his ankle on a rock and land hard on his back. Arboth was on top of him immediately. One clawed paw landed over his arm, gouging the rock on either side of him, a violent reminder that he wasn't going anywhere. 

He gulped as he looked up at his dragon. Gone was the kind beast that had patience with his misplaced heroism and foolhardy brashness. The eyes that looked back at him now were filled with lust and desire. The ground beneath him was scorched with dragon fire, and still hot. he could feel his skin burning where it touched. 

Arboth reared back, bringing his member into view. Isenris' eyes widened as he took it in. Dread filled him. No matter how much he prepared himself, nothing would have been enough. Arboth's cock was twice as thick as Isenris' arm and at least half his torso in length. 

Isenris whimpered as Arboth’s head nuzzled his body. Arboth leaned forward, pushing his cock up against Isenris. He pushed bluntly at his hole, trying to push in, but was met with only resistance.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Isenris moaned as Arboth continued to push. Pain was lacing up his body as it began to give to the dragon’s superior strength. Tears stung his eyes as he gasped for breath. His feet scrambled against the rocks, trying to get away, but Arboth's claws kept him securely in place. 

Finally, he felt the head of Arboth's cock force its way in. Arboth stopped pushing for a moment, giving his rider a moment to breath. 

No preparation could have prepared Isenris for the fullness he felt now. He felt like all his organs were pushed upwards, and yet there was still more of Arboth to go. He whined when he felt the dragon begin to push again. 

A scream tore out of his throat when, with one more mighty shove, Arboth pushed all the way in. There was slight relief as Arboth began to pull out, but it was quickly replaced with panic when he realized that the dragon wasn't withdrawing, he was instead setting a steady pace. Isenris tried to breath through it as pain lanced up his spine on the next push. It was too much. He couldn't do it. He was going to die here, speared on his dragon's dick, just another cautionary tale the instructors would tell fledglings. 

Arboth slowly began to speed up as Isenris adjusted to the feeling of the massive cock inside him. He forced himself to open his eyes and look down at himself. He could see his stomach distending on every thrust as the cock pushed against his whole body. He dropped himself back down again, confused by how much that turned him on.

Slowly, the pain began to turn to pleasure and Isenris realized he was growing hard. He snaked his free hand down to his cock and began to pull it in time with Arboth's thrusts. 

His orgasm washed over his quickly, but that didn't slow Arboth down. Instead, the dragon keened above him, increasing the pace of his thrusts even more. Isenris breathed through his orgasm, body shuddering at the over stimulation. It was all too much, too good. His body was confusing the pain and pleasure, all of it masking his world in base emotions. 

Isenris' cock began to stiffen again. Arboth was just a blur above him now, fucking him as fast as he could. With a roar, Arboth came. 

Isenris could feel Arboth's mighty come release in spurts inside him. He clenched his ass around the dragon, milking him for all he was work. He grasped his cock again and began to pump it, searching for another orgasm. He looked down at his now distended belly, feeling it slosh with dragon come. 

Suddenly, he felt the cock inside him grow. His eyes widened in panic as he realized Arboth was releasing his egg. There was no more space in him! How was he supposed to take it? He moaned as he was stretched, jerking his cock faster. 

He finally felt the egg plop inside him, a heavy weight against his hips. His third orgasm washed over him, pulling a whine from his lips. His vision blurred as pleasure shot through his body, and he lost consciousness. 

Isenris groaned as he came to. He wondered how long he had been out, but it had at least been long enough for the ground to cool, and the sun was noticeably lower in the sky. He slowly pushed up to a sitting position, hissing as his muscles complained. He could see Arboth curled up a few yards away. Gone was the dragon’s lust. He was back to the same gentle creature Isenris had always known.

“Come on,” he breathed softly to the dragon, “we should get going.” Slowly, he worked his way to his feet. He stumbled a little as he stood, one hand wrapping protectively around his belly, now slightly distended with the egg and dragon come. 

Isenris shuffled over to the dragon, digging in his pack for his largest pair of pants. It wouldn’t do to ride into the Valley of Ys'ord half naked. Not to mention that he was rather sore and needed any padding he could get between himself and the saddle. He stumbled into the pants, getting his legs caught in them and almost knocking himself over. He managed to get them up over his hips, but was barely able to tie the laces around his new girth. It would have to do, though.

Next, he dug out the dragon heat kit from his satchel and pulled out another one of the vials. It was a painkiller. He downed it in one gulp before leaning heavily against Arboth. He didn’t have to wait long for the painkiller to kick in and dull the aches in his body. 

“We need to get to the Valley of Ys'ord,” he told Arboth. It was significantly closer than the Gate of Le'sa and time was of the essence now that the egg was inside of him. According to his instructors, a dragon egg would grow rapidly once planted in a host. The Valley of Ys'ord was still half a day's ride, still longer than recommended when carrying an egg, but he didn’t have a choice. 

Steeling himself, Isenris began to climb the rope ladder up to his saddle. He hissed as he sat down, all of his abused nerves complaining at once. He felt the egg shift in him, a solid weight against his hips. He was aware of the slight puddle forming beneath him as Arboth’s come pooled in his pants. 

He secured his feet in the stirrup before carefully tying his leg in. Normally he wouldn’t have to secure himself, however straps came on all the saddles just in case a Rider was incapacitated. While Isenris was currently alert and awake, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to remain so for the entire flight and the last thing he wanted to do was to fall off Arboth. 

“Okay, let’s go,” he breathed once he got the straps secured. He braced himself for take off as Arboth spread his mighty wings. He moaned slightly as the egg shifted inside of him, sending sparks up his spine. 

Isenris had always known that riding a dragon was not a smooth journey, but he was becoming increasingly aware of it on this ride. Every beat of Arboth’s wings set the egg to bumping around inside of him, sparking is nerves. His stomach still sloshed uncomfortable even though so much come had leaked out of him that his pants were soaked all the way down to his ankle. To make matters worse, the come was making the saddle slick so with every bump, Isenris would slide forward, pushing his cock up against the saddle horn.

He moaned as he was rammed forward again and again. Despite all the rough treatment mere hours ago, he was helplessly turned on. The next movement caused the egg to settle back against a nerve, sparking pleasure up his spine. Isenris wasn’t so sure he didn’t black out for a moment until the pleasure desisted and he finally made up his mind.

He was already covered in bodily fluids and the egg had grown enough to make his pants painfully tight. There was no reason he shouldn’t just solve this little problem now. So he untied the ties of his pants and shoved a hand down to his cock. He only needed a few light tugs before his orgasm washed over him, adding his own come to the sloppy mess in his pants. 

He fell forward, resting his face against Arboth’s scaled neck. The cool scales felt good against his flushed skin. However, the egg slid forward as well and quickly became uncomfortable. When he straighten up, the egg shifted back again, pressing against his over sensitive nerves. 

“This is going to be a long trip,” he muttered as his arousal started to build again.

By the time they landed in the Valley of Ys'ord, Isenris was half delirious. He had given up on relieving his arousal a few hours back as his dick was too sensitive, and it was a useless endeavor as he would just be turned on half an hour later. As it was, he was painfully hard as Arboth came to a landing in the fort’s courtyard. 

The caretakers immediately came to greet them. They rolled up a staircase and came to untie Isenris. One of the caretakers steadied him as he climbed off the saddle. 

“We were due in the Gate of Le'sa last night,” Isenris panted. Around an hour ago the egg had grown enough to put pressure on his lungs. He was now only able to take short, shallow breaths. Everything hurt. 

“Arboth went into season early,” he explained as the man supported him down the stairs.

“We need Arcyn!” the man yelled to the caretakers on the ground. Another caretaker met them at the bottom of the stairs and supported Isenris from the other side. They half carried him into the fort and down a hall to the medic’s room. They helped him slide down onto the cot in the room and moved aside for Arcyn to take a look.

Isenris only half listened as the medic gave the caretakers instructions to bring an incubator. He was feeling lightheaded from the lack of air. He barely noticed one of the caretakers sliding his pants down or the medic spreading his legs to take a look.

“We need to get this egg out of you now, son,” the medic told him. “I need you to bare down on it.”

Isenris tried to tense his muscles. He felt the egg shift inside of him, forced lower in his body. 

“Good, do it again,” the medic told him.

Isenris whined but pushed anyway. He could feel the egg pushing against his hole but not moving past it. 

“It hurts,” he moaned as the medic told him to push again. He bared down again, this time trying to spread his legs, looking for purchase. 

“I can’t,” he told Arcyn, his breath was coming in short gasps. “I can’t do it.” Black dots danced in his vision and all he wanted to do was sleep. 

“I said push, dammit!” Arcyn growled, pushing his own hands against Isenris’ belly. 

Isenris screamed, scrambling to push the doctor off him as the doctor pushed down against his stomach. One of the caretakers quickly grabbed his arms, holding him down.

He sobbed as he felt his hole opening around the egg. The doctor pushed again and pain flared through Isenris’ body as the egg continued to make its way out. 

“Stop,” Isenris moaned, tears streaming down his face. “It hurts too much.” The medic ignored him, pushing again. He told one of the caretakers to be ready to catch the egg and move it to the incubator. 

With one final push against his belly, Isenris felt the egg slide free. He gasped for breath, reveling in the feeling of his lungs expanding again. He looked down to where the caretaker was holding the egg. It was only the size of a melon even if it had felt so much bigger.

“Good boy,” Arcyn said, brushing sweat damp hair out of Isenris’ face. “You can rest now. We’re just going to get you cleaned up.” 

Isenris hummed in agreement, his eyes already closed. He drifted off to sleep, wondering about the next time Arboth would go into season.


End file.
